Studium w szarości
by EmilyTheNope
Summary: Johna Watsona irytują niedojrzali rówieśnicy ze studiów a Sherlocka Holmesa żaden rówieśnik nie może znieść. Czyżby idealna para do wynajmu mieszkania?


Studentom medycyny nie jest lekko. Szczególnie jeśli pochodzą z rodziny weterana wojny w Afganistanie. Po ukończeniu prywatnego liceum dla bogatych dzieci wojskowych, na które nalegał ojciec stwierdziłem, że chcę robić w życiu coś bardziej użytecznego niż zabijanie innych ludzi w obcym kraju i zatruwanie życia najbliższym. Niestety, rodzice (czyt. ojciec, który wyznaje służbę wojskową jak religię, żeby poradzić sobie z okropieństwami, które widział na wojnie) nie pochwalili mojej inicjatywy wzięcia swojego życia we własne ręce. Zostałem hańbą rodziny, osiągnąłem dno, zmieszałem z błotem rodzinną tradycję, oczekiwania ojca oraz jego rodzicielską dumę. W ostatnim czasie wolał mówić, że nie ma syna niż przyznawać się do jego „niesubordynacji". Było to dla niego najgorsze z przewinień.

Tak oto, beztrosko dokonawszy tego zakazanego czynu skończyłem na uniwersytecie na nieszczęsnej medycynie, pozbawiony ojcowskiego błogosławieństwa, skazany na mieszkanie w najtańszych akademikach, utrzymując się z kredytu studenckiego i pracy dorywczej w dwa dni w tygodniu. Żyć nie umierać, dobrze, że mama przywozi gołąbki co dwa tygodnie. Ech, ograniczone fundusze były moim podstawowym problemem jednak dało się znieść wszystkie tego konsekwencje oprócz jednej. Zakwaterowania. Pięcioosobowy pokój i student medycyny to nie najlepsze połączenie. Prawdziwym cudem zdałem pierwszy rok ucząc się głównie w metrze oraz między zajęciami. Po całym dniu zajęć na uczelni i wieczornych praktykach w szpitalu wydawałoby się, że będę głuchy na wszystko i zasnę snem potępionych. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nigdy nie wątpcie w umiejętności studentów studiów dziennych, w większości na utrzymaniu swoich rodziców. Równie dobrze mógłbym spać pod mostem w środku ulicznego ruchu. Nie byłoby żadnej różnicy. Byłem więc w trakcie desperackich poszukiwań współlokatora na byle jakie nawet mieszkanie. Sprawa była beznadziejna ponieważ delikatnie mówiąc niewielu było ludzi, którzy chcieliby ze mną mieszkać.

\- John? John Watson, to ty?

Nie od razu uświadamiam sobie, że to o mnie. Rozglądam się dookoła wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań. W moją stronę kołyszącym na boki, raźnym krokiem idzie niski, przysadzisty mężczyzna o rumianej twarzy.

\- Mike, cześć stary. - odzywam się zaskoczony.

Mike jest moim przyjacielem z czasów liceum. Chodziliśmy do tej samej klasy i Mike był jedynym człowiekiem, który zdawał się naprawdę mnie lubić. Jak już wspominałem, niewielu potrafi mnie znieść. A ja nie potrafię znieść rozpieszczonych, bogatych dzieciaków z dobrych rodzin. W szkole byłem więc tym outsiderem, który zawsze siedział sam bo nikt nie potrafił się z nim dogadać. Mike swoją drogą również nie był zbyt popularny więc zaprzyjaźniliśmy się dosyć szybko.

\- Kope lat, Johnny. - mówi podchodząc do mnie i ściskając mnie niedźwiedzim chwytem. Moimi własnymi ramionami przyciśniętymi do boków miażdży mi żebra. Czego jak czego, ale siły nigdy mu nie brakowało.

\- Tylko niecały rok wiesz? - zauważam na bezdechu klepiąc go niezdarnie w ramię jakbym poddawał się w trakcie sparingu.  
\- Rok, dziesięć, co za różnica. - stwierdza wypuszczając mnie z uścisku. Biorę z ulgą głęboki wdech. - Co u ciebie? Wyglądasz jak zwłok. Robisz za modela w prosektorium? - śmieje się z własnego żartu a ja czuję się jakbym znowu był w liceum ale to miłe uczucie, bo to jego beznadziejne poczucie humoru często mnie ratowało. Pomimo tego, że był niskim, nieporadnym okularnikiem przy kości w technikum wojskowym oraz tego, że wszyscy mieli go za nic, zawsze potrafił po prostu śmiać się z siebie i iść dalej na przekór wszytkim.

\- Twoje żarty są wciąż tak samo suche. - odpowiadam zauważając, że od dawna nic nie poprawiło mi tak humoru.

Mike patrzy na mnie zza okularów bystrymi, ciemnymi oczami. Jego twarz nagle przyjmuje poważny wyraz.

\- Opowiadaj, co się dzieje.

Spoglądam na niego i odpowiadam wprost.

\- Ojcu nie spodobał się mój wybór. Chciał, żebym poszedł do wojska. Nie... Nie mam pieniędzy. A akademiki... Wiesz, jakie są. Jestem już zmęczony, Mike. - mówię i opadam na najbliższą ławkę. - Za nic nie chcę przyznać ojcu racji ale faktycznie sobie nie radzę. On chce mi to udowodnić. Żebym znowu zrobił to, co on chce.

\- Johnny...

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie zrobię tego. Będę spać pod mostem ale nie zrezygnuję z medycyny. - mówię wkurzony ale zaraz uświadamiam sobie, że to tylko puste słowa.

\- Wiem, Johnny. Nie to chciałem ci powiedzieć. - uspokaja mnie Mike. Patrzę na niego skonsternowany. - Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że dzisiaj rano spotkałem kogoś w identycznej sytuacji. - dokańcza.

Spoglądam na niego starając się nie dmuchać na rozbudzoną tym zdaniem nadzieję. Mike widząc, że przykuł moją uwagę mówi dalej.

\- Jest pewien facet. Uważam go za swojego przyjaciela choć on sam twierdzi, że nie ma przyjaciół. Pomógł mi kiedyś z dosyć delikatną sprawą, miałem problem z dziewczyną... Choć on pewnie nie uważa, że mi POMÓGŁ, on po prostu lubi rozwiązywać zagadki. W każdym razie uratował mi dupsko przed upokorzeniem mojego życia i również jest teraz w trudnej sytuacji. Znalazł mieszkanie, które wpadło mu w oko ale nie może znaleźć współlokatora do dzielenia czynszu. Jest dosyć... Specyficznym człowiekiem.

Patrzę na niego jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.

\- Mimo wszystko uważam, że jednak się dogadacie. - pociesza mnie a w jego oczach widzę szczery zapał. Wzdycham z rezygnacją.

\- Gorzej i tak już nie będzie. - zgadzam się.

\- Super. - Mike podskakuje w miejscu z radości. - Chodźmy od razu. Na pewno jest w laboratorium chemicznym. Spędza tam większość czasu. Podejrzewam, że sypiał tam kiedy nie miał się gdzie zatrzymać.

Spoglądam na niego bardzo starając się nie pokazać jak dziwnie to wszystko brzmi.

\- Chyba chciałbym się dowiedzieć o nim trochę więcej zanim go spotkam. - odzywam się powątpiewająco.

\- Tego człowieka nie da się wytłumaczyć. Sam zobaczysz jak go poznasz. - odpowiada z pewnością siebie i prowadzi mnie raźnie na stację metra.

\- Nie mów, że on też tutaj studiuje. - mówię, kiedy widzę, że idziemy w stronę mojego uniwersytetu.

\- Tak, chemię bodajże. Chociaż nie jestem pewny. Zdaje się jakby studiował wszystko po trochu. Zakres jego wiedzy jest dosyć... Plastyczny.

\- Hm. - odpowiadam tylko, widząc, że nie chce mi nic więcej powiedzieć. Wygląda jakby miał mi pokazać prezent-niespodziankę na Wielkanoc i nie może się doczekać mojej reakcji. Nie powiem, trochę to niepokojące.

Wchodzimy bez słowa na drugie piętro i skręcamy w korytarz do laboratorium chemicznego. Dobrze znam to miejsce, miałem chemię w pierwszym semestrze i spędziłem tu trochę godzin.

\- Jeśli też tutaj studiuje to mogę go znać z widzenia albo nawet... - zacząłem.

\- Nie sądzę. Nie jest społecznym typem człowieka. - Mike odpowiada natychmiast. Fakt, że uznałem to za zaletę tego tajemniczego człowieka prawdopodobnie świadczy tylko o tym, jaki sam jestem dziwny.

Zatrzymujemy się przed drzwiami laboratorium. Mike unosi rękę i puka głośno.

\- Lepiej zawsze pukać kiedy do niego wchodzisz. Nigdy nie wiesz w jakiej sytuacji go zastaniesz. - mówi widząc moje skonsternowane spojrzenie i naciska klamkę. Czując kolejną falę niepokoju wchodzę za nim do środka. Dzięki Bogu, nie widzę nic niepokojącego. Tylko znajome laboratorium. Kafelkowane blaty i niewygodne, skrzypiące obrotowe krzesła. Boże, jak ja ich nienawidzę. To właśnie dźwięk jednego z nich wita nas w pracowni i zza blatu wyłania się niska blondynka w fartuchu z inicjałami M.H. na kieszeni. Skądś ją znam. Chyba jest tutaj doktorantką.

\- Dobry, Molly. - odzywa się Mike. - Zastaliśmy Sherlocka?

\- Dzień dobry, Mike. - odpowiada mu cichy, głęboki głos zanim blondynka zdążyła otworzyć usta.

\- Jak widzisz. - mówi blondynka uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Siedzi tam.

Idę za Mike'em wgłąb pomieszczenia i dopiero po chwili zauważam mężczyznę siedzącego na szczycie długiego blatu, otoczonego sprzętem chemicznym i obserwującego coś przez mikroskop.

\- Molly, czy możesz pożyczyć mi swój telefon? Mój jest w płaszczu. - odzywa się nie podnosząc wzroku znad swoich badań i wyciągając tylko rękę. Blondynka nie oponuje na tą dziwną prośbę, wzdycha jedynie cicho i podaje mu swoją komórkę.

\- Sherlocku, mógłbyś się czasami trochę postarać. Nic dziwnego, że prawie nic nie jadasz.

\- Strata czasu. - odpowiada krótko. - Dziękuję, Molly. - odblokowuje telefon i chyba zaczyna pisać SMS-a. - Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem zbyt społeczny. - kontynuuje nie przerywając pisania.

\- Słucham? - odpowiadam sam nie wiem czemu. Przecież nie było jasne, czy mężczyzna zwraca się właśnie do mnie.

On tymczasem odrywa wzrok znad telefonu i patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

\- Jeśli mamy razem mieszkać musisz to wiedzieć wcześniej. Po co robić sobie problemy przez niedomówienia. - mówi oddając kobiecie telefon i wracając do oglądania preparatu. - Potrafię nie odzywać się przez kilka dni, nie myśl wtedy, że to przez ciebie. Po prostu źle znoszę nudę. Z drugiej strony potrafię też mówić bez przerwy. Nie musisz mnie słuchać jeśli nie chcesz, mam zwyczaj mówienia do siebie, mogę nawet nie zauważyć, że mi odpowiadasz.

Patrzę bez słowa na jego pochyloną nad przyrządem głowę i mam dziwne wrażenie, że moje usta są otwarte ze zdziwienia. Czuję się jakby ominęła mnie spora część naszej rozmowy i teraz usilnie próbuję nadgonić opuszczone wątki.

\- Skąd wiesz... - zaczynam. - Pisałeś do niego? - patrzę pytająco na Mike'a chociaż dobrze wiem, że przez całą drogę nie miał w ręku telefonu.

Mike kręci przecząco głową z dziwnym uśmiechem o triumfującym wyrazie.

\- To oczywiste. - odzywa się ciemnowłosy chłopak wciąż nie zaszczycając nas spojrzeniem. - Dzisiaj rano wpadłem na Mike'a na ulicy i żaliłem się, że nie stać mnie w pojedynkę na mieszkanie, które bardzo mi się spodobało. Godzinę później zjawia się na uniwersytecie, na którym nie studiuje w towarzystwie studenta medycyny w trudnej sytuacji. Nie uwierzysz Molly, ale chyba wyhodowałem bakterie Coli odporne na temperaturę wrzenia wody. Możliwe, że są potencjalnie niebezpieczne. - mówi jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Nie powiedziałem jeszcze, że się zgadzam. - mówię starając się odzyskać spokój. Poczułem się osaczony. Ten brunet wiedział o mnie stanowczo zbyt wiele i nie podobało mi się, że posiada tak wiele informacji podczas gdy ja widziałem go pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Oczywiście. - potwierdza podnosząc się w końcu znad mikroskopu. Idzie energicznie w moją stronę patrząc na mnie spokojnymi ale jednocześnie niezwykle żywymi oczami. - Dlatego rozmawiamy o naszych wadach i oczekiwaniach. Więc? - zatrzymuje się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów ode mnie i patrzy na mnie oczekująco. Jego nonszalancka, wręcz arogancka postawa wywołała we mnie pewien podziw. Szczególnie fakt, że nie wodził oczami po otoczeniu lecz zwracając się do kogoś patrzył rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

Jest naprawdę wysoki i muszę unieść głowę, żeby odwzajemnić spojrzenie. Ów Sherlock stanowi dziwną mieszankę elegancji i ekstrawagancji, z którą muszę przyznać, jest mu do twarzy. Który student ubiera się w dzisiejszych czasach w garnitur jeśli nie jest to akurat czas sesji? Ręce trzyma w kieszeniach czarnych, dobrze leżących spodni. Koszula jest biała i dobrze skrojona lecz zapięta na przedostatni guzik i niewpuszczona w spodnie a marynarka rozpięta. Jego włosy są dłuższe niż normalne i wyglądają jakby brunet dopiero wstał z łóżka. Otaczają jego twarz ciemnymi lokami a jeden z nich, wyjątkowo zamaszysty spoczywa nonszalancko na jego czole. Twarz ma szczupłą i smukłą, z wyraźnymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Człowiem bał się, że się skaleczy od samego patrzenia na nie... Ale zaraz, zaraz, co mnie obchodzą jego...

\- Irak czy Afganistan? - pyta stojący przede mną chłopak jakby chciał się dowiedzieć czy wolę truskawki czy poziomki. Wciąż trwam w swojej niedokończonej myśli więc patrzę tylko na niego jakby właśnie wyrecytował mi Boską Komedię po koreańsku.

\- Słucham?

\- Gdzie służył twój ojciec. W Iraku czy w Afganistanie.

\- W Afganistanie. - odpowiadam machinalnie. - Skąd...? - pytam znowu. - Mike, mówiłeś mu. - Nie pytam, ja wiem. Mordercze spojrzenie, które posłałem dawnemu przyjacielowi pewnie przypominało to, które nadało mi w szkolnych czasach łatkę „syna psychola".

\- Nic mu nie mówiłem. - Mike pęka ze śmiechu widząc moją minę. - Mówiłem ci, że Sherlock jest niezwyczajnym człowiekiem.

\- Musiałeś mu mówić. Skąd by...

\- Wyczytałem to. - odpowiada uczynnie wspomniany osobnik, dzięki Bogu raczej nie urażony tym, że właśnie mówiliśmy o nim w trzeciej osobie stojąc od niego niecałe 3 metry. - Wiedziałem to od momentu kiedy tutaj wszedłeś. Stanowczy, rytmiczny chód świadczy o wojskowym przysposobieniu. Stoisz prosto, nie wykonujesz niepotrzebnych ruchów, twoje spojrzenie jest pewne ale to nie przez charakter, jesteś raczej nieśmiały. Jesteś przyzwyczajony do dyscypliny i musztry. Wrażenie jest słabe ale wciąż widoczne. Skończyłeś szkołę wojskową lub szkolenie. Stawiam na to pierwsze, prawdopodobnie liceum lub technikum wojskowe. Wyglądasz zbyt młodo na zawodowego członka wojska. Wynoszę z tego, że nie chciałeś kontynuować kariery wojskowej więc złożyłeś papiery na medycynę i zapuściłeś włosy zaraz po napisaniu egzaminów, co wnioskuję po ich długości. Mogłoby to być oznaką przynależności do subkultury ale metale raczej nie noszą wełnianych swetrów na kraciaste koszule. Tak samo buty. Nie nosisz glanów ani butów wojskowego typu. Nie są to też markowe sportowe buty, które noszą ludzie w naszym wieku. Nosisz normalne, wiązane buty do kostki. Jesteś po prostu zwyczajny. Wnioskuję z tego, że do wyboru szkoły wojskowej skłonił cię ojciec. W obecnych czasach tak patriotyczne przekonania mają jedynie weterani z Iraku lub Afganistanu. Wybrałeś medycynę bo uważasz, że jest bardziej użyteczna niż wojsko a włosy zapuściłeś w wyrazie buntu. Ojciec prawdopodobnie nie radzi sobie z traumą wojenną przez co chciał abyś poszedł do wojska i dlatego nie akceptuje twojej decyzji o zmianie przedmiotu edukacji przez co znalazłeś się w trudnej sytuacji majątkowej. Mogłem się pomylić o kilka lat wprzód lub w tył ale nie sądzę. - kończy patrząc na mnie z widoczną satysfakcją w oczach.

Nie mogę oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. To… nie wiem jak to nazwać, to coś, co przed chwilą powiedział było niesamowite. Szybkość jego wypowiedzi była oszałamiająca. Ledwo daję radę przyswoić i zrozumieć wszystko, co mówił. Nie mam pojęcia czy jestem bardziej zdumiony jego spostrzegawczością czy bardziej obrażony tym, że uznał mnie za zwyczajnego. Podejrzewam, że wszystko to może właśnie wyczytać z mojej twarzy skoro jego zdolności analityczne są tak zdumiewające. W każdym razie, jeśli mówi prawdę, a nie ma raczej powodów by kłamać, faktycznie wyczytał to z jednego spojrzenia, co jest wręcz niewyobrażalne. A prawdą jest, że póki do mnie nie podszedł, oderwał wzrok od mikroskopu tylko raz.

\- Skąd wiesz, że studiuję medycynę? - pytam jedynie.

\- Och, to oczywiste. - odpowiada lekko. - Oprócz tego, że właśnie mi to powiedziałeś jest kilka dni po sesji. Student żadnego innego kierunku nie wygląda tak tragicznie po sesji. Jesteś blady i trzęsą ci się ręce a twoje oczy są przekrwione. Twoja twarz nosi znaki permanentnego niedospania. Brak zapachu alkoholu, powodem nie są imprezy. Skoro szukasz mieszkania to najprawdopodobniej zatrzymywałeś się dotychczas w akademikach, raczej z więcej niż jedną osobą w pokoju przez co nie mogłeś się dobrze wyspać. Byłoby to jeszcze do zniesienia, gdyby nie trudny, odpowiedzialny kierunek. Ale wróćmy do studiów. Przez cały pobyt w tym laboratorium nie rozglądałeś się na boki. Każdy kto wejdzie pierwszy raz do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, dużo się rozgląda. Chcemy poznać nowe otoczenie, to niezmienny odruch. Wnioskuję po tym, że miałeś już tutaj zajęcia. Na naszym wydziale do takiego stanu mogła doprowadzić cię tylko medycyna. - odpowiada bez chwili wahania. Teraz już wiem, że moje usta są otwarte. - Poza tym czuć od ciebie środki dezynfekcyjne. Masz praktyki w szpitalu. - dodaje po chwili jakby to było zbyt oczywiste aby wspomnieć o tym na początku.

\- To... brzmi sensownie. - odzywam się po dłuższej chwili.

\- Oczywiście, że brzmi sensownie. Wystarczy tylko obserwować a nie bezmyślnie patrzeć. - zgadza się. W jego generalnie pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy dostrzegam cień satysfakcji. Facet chyba jest dumny ze swoich umiejętności.

\- To było niesamowite! - nie mogę się powstrzymać. Wciąż jestem trochę urażony jego arogancją i wyższością z jaką przedstawił mi w pigułce połowę mojego życiorysu, ale cholera, to było po prostu niesamowite.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak patrzy na mnie kątem oka i widzę w jego spojrzeniu podejrzliwą ciekawość.

\- Tak uważasz? - pyta, jakby nie był pewny, czy dobrze mnie zrozumiał.

\- Całkowicie. - przysięgam.

\- Ludzie zwykle nie reagują w taki sposób. - mówi tylko a w kącikach jego oczu czai się uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę? - dziwię się. - To co mówią w takim razie?

\- Spadaj świrze lub coś w tym stylu. - odpowiada.

\- Niewyobrażalne. - śmieję się coraz bardziej zdumiony tym dziwnym facetem a Sherlock idzie w moje ślady. Uśmiech całkiem zmienia jego twarz i myślę, że chyba faktycznie zdołamy się dogadać.

Ponownie przerabiam w myślach całą jego diagnozę i zauważam jeszcze jedną lukę.

\- A to, że jestem... - kaszlę. - Nieśmiały?

Jego oczy momentalnie stają się uważne kiedy znów kieruje na mnie bystry wzrok i brunet odpowiada po chwili:

\- Nie patrzysz na nikogo o ile nikt nic do ciebie nie mówi, a kiedy już mówi to często przerywasz kontakt wzrokowy choćby na sekundę. Może jesteś po prostu mało towarzyski co w gruncie rzeczy wychodzi na to samo. Po drugie nie zamieniłeś z Molly ani słowa a to całkiem przyjemna osoba. Chyba, że jesteś... - urywa i spogląda na mnie badawczo.

\- Kim? - pytam zaniepokojony jego lustrującym spojrzeniem.

Patrzę na Molly, na Mike'a, z powrotem na Sherlocka... Chyba wiem co chłopak ma na myśli. - Czy ty myślisz, że jestem...

Znów patrzę na pozostałą dwójkę próbując z nich wyczytać, czy brunet mówi poważnie. - Nie... Nie jestem gejem! - unoszę się rozumiejąc w końcu co insynuuje.

Brunet patrzy na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy, całkiem nie wzruszony moim oburzeniem.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. - potwierdza zwięźle i odwraca ode mnie wzrok co chyba znaczy, że temat zamknięty. Otóż nie!

Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie wiem czy jestem bardziej zdziwiony czy wkurzony. Nie wiem czy chcę go soczyście zdzielić czy wyjść bez słowa. Ogólnie nic już nie wiem. Od dawna nikt mnie tak nie wytrącił z równowagi. Tętno przyspieszyło mi co najmniej o połowę, wzrok mi się rozjaśnił, dłonie ani nie drgnęły trzymane w ryzach przez napięte nerwy. Stoję twardo na ziemi gotowy do działania, po raz pierwszy od roku albo i od dawniej czując się tak żywy.

\- Właśnie dlatego ludzie mnie nie lubią wracając do naszych wad. - mówi spoglądając na mnie przelotnie. - Czy mogę wiedzieć czego ty oczekujesz od naszego wspólnego mieszkania?

Chrząkam, próbując skupić się na pytaniu.

\- Nie znoszę hałasu.

\- Czy gra na skrzypcach ci nie przeszkadza? - pyta. - To pozwala mi myśleć.

\- To... zależy od gracza. - odpowiadam wciąż próbując się uspokoić.

\- To wtedy nie ma problemu. - mówi odwracając się i wracając na swoje miejsce. Jego pewność siebie jest irytująca, szczególnie, że wygląda na całkowicie niewymuszoną. On nie stara się być pewny siebie, on naprawdę taki jest. Zawsze podziwiałem ludzi, którzy to potrafili.

\- Jedyne czego oczekuję to święty spokój. - kontynuuję, wciąż zdenerwowany bez konkretnego powodu. Sam przecież zadałem to nieszczęsne pytanie.

\- Spokój mi nie przeszkadza. - mówi podnosząc swój płaszcz. - Jedyne, czego nie znoszę to nuda. Oraz ignorancja ale na to nie ma chyba rady. - stwierdza podchodząc do mnie i stawiając kołnierz płaszcza. Uśmiecha się lekko znów patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. Adres to Baker Street 221B. Czy oględziny dzisiaj o 19 ci odpowiadają?

Kiwam głową i dopiero po chwili stwierdzam, że powinienem coś odpowiedzieć bo prawdopodobnie wyglądam jak speszony przedszkolak, który narobił w majty podczas drugiego śniadania. Ten człowiek całkowicie kradł mi wątek.

\- Yhm, tak. Bez problemu.

\- Świetnie. - odpowiada i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach.

\- Radzę wam wyjść z laboratorium. Możliwe, że trzeba je będzie zdezynfekować. Powiadomiłem już profesora prowadzącego. - dodaje przez ramię i znika za drzwiami. Patrzymy z Mike'm na siebie i wychodzimy pospiesznie na zewnątrz.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, stwierdzam, że nie wiem czy faktycznie damy radę się dogadać...


End file.
